Fallen
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: Kylo, a vampire wants Rey for his bride. Vampire!AU


Kylo had wanted her for so long, ever since he first saw her when she was sixteen. Of corse she was much too young then, so he waited. Others of his kind wanted her, but he destroyed them all. His chance to claim her would come.

Late one afternoon Unkar Plutt sent her out to deliver a message just as the sun was setting. She knew better than to leave the town so close to dark, but her employer insisted. So she set out from Jakku to the neighboring town of Nima. She had no idea she'd been set up, sold out.

The moment the sun set she heard footsteps behind her. Rey shivered in fear when she caught sight of a tall, pale figure following her, it was a vampire. She knew what would happen, he would deflower her and then either drain or turn her.

As he got closer she picked up her pace, and to her surprise he was handsome. He was pale, with a long, narrow face, dark shoulder-length hair and dark, expressive eyes. As scared as she was, she had to admit, it wouldn't be the worst way to die if that's what was going to happen.

In a fit of panic, she darted into a ruined tower.

He had her pressed up against a wall before she could blink.

"Hello Rey." He said with a smirk.

Rey trembled. How the hell did he know her name?!

He arched a dark eyebrow.

"Do I frighten you?" He asked.

"Yes." She admitted.

He smiled slyly, stroking her cheek with a long, pale finger. His skin was cold.

"You're in no danger. I mean to have you for my bride." He whispered, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Please, let me go." She asked, her lovely eyes wide with alarm.

"Never. I've waited years for you my sweet." He said, sliding his hands down her slender body and grinding his hips against hers.

Rey moaned before she could stop herself. He wanted her, no one had ever wanted her before.

He smirked and slid his hands up her body. Then he hooked a clawed finger into the back of her dress and ripped it open.

Rey gasped as her dress fell away, exposing her body to him.

"Rey, you are the most lovely thing." He cooed, as he ran his hands up and down her body.

Then the vampire kissed her, long and deep. He was surprised when she kissed him back, pressing herself against him. He growled and moved down her body to fondle and suckle her small, shapely breasts. Then up to her lips and down again.

Rey mewled and bared her neck for him, groaning as he sunk his fangs deep in her throat. It should've hurt, but instead it felt so erotic! He would claim her for his bride and turn her.

Kylo could wait no longer, he retracted his fangs, removed his trousers and gently wrapped her legs around his hips. He kissed her and she gasped in his mouth when his hard, thick cock brushed her clit.

"Now, I make you mine." He whispered as he thrust hard and deep, taking her virginity.

Rey groaned, she hadn't felt the pain of losing her virginity because of the anesthetic and aphrodisiac that were in his bite.

He immediately began to thrust, deflowering his bride. She was his.

Rey moaned wantonly as he pumped away between her legs, claiming her. She surrendered, giving herself to him, wholly and completely.

He snarled and sunk his fangs into her neck again. The erotic sensation made her cum, spasming helplessly on the hard, thick cock buried deep inside her.

She whimpered as he filled her with his cold seed.

As kylo slipped from her and gathered her in his arms, Rey fell asleep. He smiled fondly and wrapped her in his cloak. He would keep her human for a few months, then he'd turn her. Gods, she would be glorious!

Rey woke up in a soft bed to feel her breasts being fondled and suckled.

"Ohhh." She moaned.

Kylo smirked and sank his fangs into her neck, making her arch her back and groan.

"Take me." Rey panted, spreading her legs.

He didn't have to be told twice. He held her hips, lined himself up and thrust.

She moaned in pleasure as he began to ride her. She belonged to him.

The sensation of being filled with his cock and drained of her blood at the same time overwhelmed her, and she came after only a few deep thrusts.

Kylo rode her through two more orgasms before he cried out and spilled his cold seed deep inside her womb.

He was the leader of the Solo Vampire coven, and she was his human bride. Kylo explained to her that he would keep her human for a few months, as he didn't want to rush such a fundamental change and he quite enjoyed the novelty of her soft, warm body. After that, he would have to turn her. It would be painless, and even pleasurable since she was his bride.

Rey really didn't know how to feel about that. Yes, he was good to her, always kind, affectionate and respectful. He didn't kill indiscriminately as she'd believed. He killed, but he and his coven fed on the depraved and sick. People who had no business being alive anyway. And when that wasn't possible they fed on the willing, leaving them unharmed and being careful not to take too much. But the thought of not being human frightened her.

Kylo wanted her to rule by his side. She looked him in the eyes and told him he was insane. She was no one, just an orphan scavenger from Jakku, what did she know about leadership?

He laughed and told her that was exactly why he wanted her to rule with him. She had a fresh, human perspective. That would be invaluable to his coven, too many of them had forgotten, or had never known what it was to be human. So Rey considered it, and eventually agreed.

Kylo took her every chance he got, reveling in his bride's warm, willing body. He took care to keep a blanket between them as they slept so as not to chill her, it wouldn't do for her to fall ill.

Kylo woke just before dawn, rousing his lovely bride with a deep kiss. He would turn her as soon as the sun set that evening, so he wanted her to enjoy the sunlight while she could.

Rey stood on the ramparts to watch the sunrise, and spent most of the day in the courtyard of the coven's castle, then she returned to the ramparts to watch the sun set.

The moment the light was gone Kylo was beside her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"It's time my sweet." He said gently.

Rey nodded, she was nervous but she wouldn't show it. The entire coven would be present as he turned her. They would see him fuck her, drain her, and then revive her. Her former employer, Unkar Plutt was a monster she wanted to rid the world of, so he was to be her first kill.

Rey was bathed, primped and polished by the women of the coven. They presented her with a silvery, off-the-shoulder gown, and a set of soft silvery leather slippers.

A short time later Rey shivered as Kylo led her to the altar in the audience chamber. The crowed was silent and respectful. This was not a spectacle, but a sacred rite. As the rest of the coven watched he gently pushed her dress off her shoulders and set her on the altar. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He leaned over and kissed her deeply as he pressed her onto her back.

Rey moaned softly as he began to suckle and fondle her breasts. Somehow the fact that her husband was going to fuck her in front of everyone turned her on immensely. Then he began to stroke her sex with the pads of his fingers and she groaned, spreading her legs. She wanted this. Wanted to leave her mortal life behind and belong to him forever.

As soon as she was wet enough he wasted no time removing his trousers, wrapping her long legs around his hips and thrusting inside her as he sunk his fangs in her neck. Rey gasped, and moaned wantonly as he rode her, draining her blood as he took his pleasure from her body. It didn't take her long to cum, gasping and clamping helplessly around his cock as she took her last mortal breath.

She lay still beneath him until he bit his wrist and let a few drops of his blood fall between her parted lips. The effect was immediate, she opened her eyes and clung to him as she turned. It was intense and frightening, but he held her tightly as he rode her through it, spilling his cold seed deep inside her changing body.

He held her for a long moment, looking at the changes he'd wrought on his lovely bride. She was pale and cold now, her complexion perfected. Her fingernails were sharp, with a slight curve, and her fangs were a beautiful sight to behold.

Once he softened and slipped from her he replaced his trousers, gently cleaned her up and helped her dress. She was a newborn vampire and thus very weak, she had to be fed.

Unkar Plutt was brought to the audience chamber, babbling and carrying on. Kylo held him still as Rey slashed Unkar's wrist and caught his blood in a glass chalice. It took three cupfuls to satisfy her, and by that time Unkar was dead.

The body was taken away and Rey smiled, she was breathtaking, and she was his forever.


End file.
